Forum:Namespaces
I have a question about the namespace issue. It's looking like we will need a centralized site for international collaboration, and so far we've been starting to use the English wikia for that. I'm hoping that we won't need a separate site for the language, as it works to combine them for Wikipedia. I think having both 'Central Campaigns Wikia' and 'Campaigns Wikia' as namespaces on both sites may work, but I need to know more about how we can make them work to best advantage. I'd like some feedback from the staff on the subject. The question arose because we're seeing the namespace 'Central Campaigns Wikia' as the content of the variable , but most of our work is being done in the namespace 'Campaigns Wikia'. Is there a way to use both on the same site? Chadlupkes 01:08, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :It should be noted that currently, the 'Campaigns Wikia' namespace doesn't technically exist. All of the pages using that prefix are actually in the main namespace. I think everyone would prefer if this were the project namespace was 'Campaigns Wikia', which is more logical given the URL and easier to type, rather than 'Central Campaign Wikia' (no 's') as it is now. It also appears that this would also be more consistent with the other languages. I checked the German version (the only other language that I understand well enough to get around), and its SITENAME and project namespace are both a direct translation of 'Campaigns Wikia'. --whosawhatsis? 01:35, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Update: The - formerly named Central Campaign Wikia: - is now located at Campaign's''' Wikia:'' ::I should have fixed all problematic cases and all old links. If you find another (now red) link to Central Campaign Wikia:Foo somewhere, please simply change it to Campaigns Wikia:Foo. ::Subpages are also enabled for the project namespace, now. Enjoy :-) --rieke 15:20, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::@ Chad: The necessary pages for international collaboration are easily manageable in my opinion (not too many pages), and should be located in the general project namespace. I can't see a need for an extra namespace just because of a few translation and coordination pages (there number will rather shrink with the growth of the projects, relatively). ::@ Whosawhatsis: The variable SITENAME and the name of the project namespace are always the same on MediaWiki wikis, not only on the German Campaigns version (for the case this was unclear). --rieke 15:45, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::I was 99% sure that was the case. :::I haven't looked around yet, are the talk pages moved too? The prefix for talk pages should be Campaigns Wikia Talk: now, but since it was being used as a fake namespace, there were a lot of Talk:Campaigns Wikia: pages. I hope these haven't become disassociated with their articles. --whosawhatsis? 21:23, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::::And now you can be 100% sure ;-) As far as I can see, we've already fixed all pages from different "pseudo locations" to the proper namespace. The talk prefix is with a small "'t'alk" by default as on all other talk pages, so it's "Campaigns Wikia talk:". ::::You can look up possible rests of our movements and fixes by using and selecting the specific namespaces. Leftovers with only pseudo namespace names would always be located in the main namespace and its correcponding talk space. --rieke 01:31, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Futher and general discussion about namespaces may be located at the talk page of ' '. --rieke 15:45, 1 September 2006 (UTC)